AMX-107 Bawoo
The AMX-107 Bawoo was a variable mobile suit developed by Neo Zeon during the first Neo Zeon war. Capable of seperating in to the Bawoo Attacker (upper torso) and autonomous Bawoo Nutter (lower torso) units. The distinctive kanji characters on the thigh armor of Glemy Toto's orange-colored prototype unit reads "Ryuuhi" (Dragon Flies). Combat Characteristics The basic armaments of the Bawoo were four fixed grenade launcher guns equipped on the forearms and two beam sabers. The extendable rear wing binders are equipped with three missiles each. The optional beam assault rifle is capable of switching to a rapid-fire mode. In addition, the shield is equipped with five mega particle guns. Bawoo Attacker The torso with the cockpit fighter is dubbed the "Bawoo Attacker". The unit achieves this configuration by tilting the head component forward, moving the arms to the bottom of the fuselage and extending the flexible wings and the wing backpack binders. It is armed with a beam rifle, missiles and grenade launchers, boasting high offensive power. Also, with the optional shield attached to the underside of the fuselage, it could improve the aerodynamics of the aircraft. Bawoo Nutter The remote-controlled lower torso is called the "Bawoo Nutter". The Bawoo Nutter is controlled wirelessly by Minvosky transmission, allowing it to function as an independant combat drone. With its legs rotated to 90 degrees, the legs could be used as lumbar wings. The Bawoo Nutter had a maximum payload of 1,800 kg, and could equip a warhead (it could also be equipped with nuclear warheads) and reach a range of 640km, thereby acting as a giant missile. History The Bawoo was developed to examine new possibilities for the TMS (transformable mobile suit). Although Axis had already introduced the Gaza series into combat, it had fallen behind in developing machines that could resist the transformable mobile suits of the Federation Forces, AEUG, and Titans. In U.C. 0088, which could be considered the golden age of the transformable mobile suit, the transformable mobile suits of each side were demonstrating their full effectiveness. The Axis engineers, feeling they couldn't afford to fall behind in mobile suit development, eagerly attacked the matter of transformable mobile suits as well. Meanwhile, thanks to political strategems, many machines and technologies were obtained from the Federation Forces and the Titans. In particular, it is said that a considerable number of staff who "participated in" or "returned to" Neo Zeon came from AE (Anaheim Electronics) and the AEUG, where many elements approved of Axis's return to the Earth Sphere and the revival of Zeon. In fact, the Bawoo itself could even be called a dead copy (based on stolen designs and technology) of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, or possibly another machine from the Zeta Project, that was created as a result of these kinds of situations. Variants Mass-Production Bawoo (Axis) Identical to Glemy's prototype save for the different color scheme. Some theorize that the mass-produced versions cannot transform , however. Mass-Production Bawoo (Glemy Faction) Used during the First Neo Zeon Movement by Glemy's army revolting against Haman Khan, its basic features are not changed from the Bawoo, so it still retains adaptability. Image Gallery File:Ms022-bawoo.jpg|Bawoo (Glemy Toto colors) in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 File:Hg-uc-bawoo2.jpg|AMX-107 Bawoo Gundam (HG-UC Version) File:Bawoo_ReGZ04.jpg|HG-UC Bawoo Gundam kit External Links *AMX-107 Bawoo on MAHQ